It has been found convenient to support projects, such as beadwork projects on a simple support, such as holding the project in the user's lap. In this way, the projects can be enjoyed in a wide variety of informal settings, with a minimum of extra time required for equipping an area with a more formal work place. As those familiar with beadcrafting and other similar activities are aware, the raw materials required for a project are usually supplied in bulk quantity, with different types of materials being segregated one from the other. For example, bead weaving or bead stringing may require beads of different colors, sizes and shapes. Bead trays and holders, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,636,743 and 6,571,955 are helpful in keeping the different work pieces separate, while making the work pieces readily available to a user.
Several problems have been observed with informal lap-supported workstations. Accidental spills arising in a transportation environment or due to incidental contact with pets or children can require a considerable time investment to correct. The need has thus arisen for a system for organizing different groupings of small parts while providing convenient storage in between work sessions. Also, it is desirable to package a craft project with materials used later to provide a lap support for assembling the project.